Arley Swaby
Arley Richard "Pipo" Swaby (Mayo) (Big Swaby) †(€€£¥₩) (born December 18, 1998-September 1, 2016) retired American Actor and comedian ; former professional wrestler currently With the WWE..,, writer ; retired American Businessman..,,, (Poltician Present-2016;2017) friend close Of Jennifer Aniston..,, and Seth Green.., (Acting (present-2016; 2017, 2018))}} Family * Yanet Swaby - Honorary Aunt/Friend, Former Cousin. Little Bit Films *Death Race : Robbers (???) As, Kyle Ross "Frankenstein" * In The Blood: 4 (???) As, Lt. Jackie Black (rumored)..,,, * The Best Of Gunner Slide (2017) As, Roggie Gonzalez (rumored).,,, * Killers 2 (???) As, CIA Agency Spencer Aimes/ Robert Jimmy (rumored)..,,,, * Untitled Death from Navy (???) as Niles Brian (rumored) Niles's half-brother. * Phineas and Flecther (????) As, Phineas Flynn Fletcher (rumored(???)).,, * The Where You Are?! (???) As, Lt. Will Jameson Sr...,,, * In the Blood 5: Final Ended (???) As, Lt. Jackie Black (mentioned only;death)...,,, * Wanted (2016 film) as WesleyWesley (rumored) * Untitled Killers (2016) As, CIA Agency Agent Spencer Aimes (rumored)...,, * Ghostbusters 2 (2018) As, Peter Gilbert (rumored)...,,, * Path Take (2017) As, Walker Smith.,,, * Transformers: Darken Endeds (2017) As, Col. John Ford (rumored).,,, * Time World (2017) As, John Burke Sr. (Rumored)..,,, John Jr.'s Son...,,, Writers and Directors *Untitled Wives (Swaby Nixon) Cousin and Arley Swaby writer) Filmograpy Life Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2016) Scotty Moore Jr. Was Debuting Since 2003.,,, * Bourne Revenge (2016) As, Jason Bourne/David Webb * In The Blood : Revenges Guns (2017) As, Jackie Black (rumored).,,, * The Plan As, Robert Alexander III.,, (rumored) (replaces with Carla Bodden.,,) * Untitled Batman Reboot Sequel (???) As, Bruce Wayne / Batman (rumored).,,, * Predator : Against Theives '''(2016) As, John Crusher .,,, * The Shadows (2017) As, Lieutenant Jack Ryan..,,, * Dog Street's (???) As, Raymond Jackson.,,, * Jurassic Park 3 (???) As, Dr. William Gordon Wilson (not Appears;Recently Cancer)..,, *** Disney's Pete Dragon (2016) As, Gordon...,, * Karate Street (2016) As, Charlie (Voice)..,, * Xmen : Stones Of Darkness (2018) As, Scott Summers/Cyclops.,, * Ride On (???) As, Sgt. Cade Cassidy (rumored).,,, * Chasing Keanu (2018) As, Keanu * Star Wars Episode XVILL : Darknest Of Shadows (2016) As, Eric Skywalker/ George Skywalker..,,, * Kindgarten 3 : Kids Forever (2016) As, Agent Kyle (direct to Video film).,, * Transformers : Under The Suns (2017 film) As, Col. John Ford.,, * The Ways (2017) As, John James (rumored)..,, * Untitled ''Killer Shops (???) As, Wade.,, * Marvel's Spider-Man (???) As, Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man (rumored).,,, * Bourne : Crimes (2018) As, David Webb/Jason Bourne (rumored).,, * The Punisher Lights Off (2016) As, Sgt. Franklin Castle/ The Punisher .,, * Untitled Batman Reboot (TBA) As, Bruce Wayne / Batman..,, * Killer Ways Reboot (???) As, Kevin Chow .,, * The Marine : Gun Shots (2016) As, Sgt. Franklins...,, * Power Rangers (2017) As, Jason Lee Scott / The Red Ranger..,, * Transformers : Thorne Of Fallen (2016) As, John Ford..,, * Cop Out 3 : Shot Off (2016 film) As, Lt. Willy Thompson..,, * Scooby Doo! : Mystery Mission (2016) As, Fred Jones.,, * Both Guns (2016) As, Billy Lee Swagger .,,, (his last film) * Killer Shops 2 : Ways (TBA) As, Wade Jackson / Killer Crime .,, * Star Wars Episode XVLI : Wars Has Change (2017) As, Eric Skywalker / George Skywalker...,, * Disney's Summer Time (tv-movie) (2017) As, Dave Sanders..,, * Jurassic Park : Cages Off (2016) As, Nick * Cop Out 4 : This Way (???) As, Lt. Willy Thompson / John Briscoe..,, * Scooby Doo! : Begins Now ''' (2017) As, Fred Jones Jr. (Rumored).,,, * Total Recall Reboot (TBA) As, Douglas Quaid / Hauser (rumored) ..,,, * Wind Games (TBA) As, Clay Goméz (rumored)..,,, * In The Blood : Cuts Mission (2016) As, Jackie Black.,, * Ghost Rider (2016) As, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider/Zarathos..,,, * Star Wars : Story Of Eric Skywalker (????) As, Eric Skywalker (currently dies; (Recently Death)).,,, (Appeared) * Jurassic Park 2 (2017) As, Dr. William Wilson (rumored)..,, (second film) * Untitled Ghost Rider spin-off (2016) as, Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (rumored).,,, Television TV Shows * Marvel's The Punisher As, Sgt. Franklin Castle / The Punisher (Episode 10-17).,, * Superman : Dies As, Clark Kent / Superman (Voice).,, * Superman : Revenge (2017) As, Clark Kent / Superman..,, (Episode 56) (Unknown Pilot;TBA) * Knight Rider (Reboot) (2016) As, Micheal Long / Micheal Knight (Episode 68-90)..,,, * The Shadows 5-0 (???) As, John Patrick Ryan/Lieutenant Jack Ryan (rumored)..,, (97-90Episodes) * Untitled Godzilla (TV Series) (???) As, Nicholas Collins (rumored).,,, * In The Blood (TV Series-???) As, Lieutenant Jackie Black (Episode-21-99)...,,, Songs * " Trouble In (remix) " soundtrack from Heat Off (2016 film) Performed By Arley Swaby Song By '''Mark MothersBaugh * "Before Life" song from Music Video Song By Arley Swaby and Composed by (Jay-Z) (2016) * " Trouble In " soundtrack from Cop Out 3 : Shot Off (2016 film) Performed By Junkie XL and song By Mark MothersBaugh ''' * " Getting To Fly " soundtrack by from Scooby Doo! : Mystery Mission (2016) Performed By Carla Bodden and by Moby., & Dale Oliver * " The Sky Over " soundtrack from Predator : Against Theives (2016 film) Composer By Scotty Moore Jr. * Jurassic Park Theme Composed By '''John Powell soundtrack from Jurassic Park 2 ; Jurassic Park 3 Music by John Williams (Doug Liman) * "Liitle Things" by Danny Elfman and Jim Johnston (Wanted film soundtrack) Category:Actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Bourne Revenge Category:Bourne film series Category:1998 births Category:Chasing Keanu Category:Bourne Revenge Actors Category:Chasing Keanu actors Category:Untitled Bourne Sequel Spin Off actors Category:Rapper Category:Killer Ways actors Category:Transformers film series Category:Cop Out : Shot Off actors Category:Scooby Doo actors Category:Voice actors Category:Disney's Summer Time actors Category:Cop Out 4 actors Category:In The Blood Cuts Mission actors Category:Both Guns actors Category:Jurassic Park film series Category:Not Appears Jurassic Park films Category:Deceased films characters Category:Death Race actors Category:Spider-Man Played by Arley Swaby Category:Writers